His Loss
by Lyrics Amidala
Summary: Macon receives heartbreaking news, and his world shatters around him.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Caster Chronicles. If I did, then… actually, I wouldn't change anything! I saw a "Macon's Reaction" story in French once on this website (thank the Gods I can read French!) but I haven't been able to find it again. So I'm writing my own. This is my first Macon fanfiction, so please be kind. Read, review, and enjoy. **

Macon was trying to sleep. Really, he was. But thoughts were racing in his mind, making it impossible. It had been a week since he had seen Lila. But it had been two days since she had last contacted him.

_Macon saw a note sitting on his study table, and sighed. Another cordial, cool letter about what they needed to work on, or what books she needed. But when he opened, he realized he couldn't have been more wrong. __**Macon, **__the note read. __**I can't believe you! The last time I saw you; you and Abraham were tearing each other to pieces. I've been out of my mind with worry. I've been pacing my room, snapping at everyone, even Ethan. Mitchell asked me what was wrong, and I nearly slapped him. You still invoke these emotions out of me. But today, I found out from Marian that you were alive, even if Abraham had fed a little before you broke away. I can see you clearly, stumbling away, blood seeping from your neck. So, I've been worried, naturally. Macon, you know that I still care about you enough to hope every day that you're OK. Lots of love, Lila Jane. **_

Macon shuddered as he inhaled a deep breath. She had said it herself. His beloved Jane still cared about him. Macon walked over to the curtains of the living room and opened them. The sky was cloudy, still slightly wet after yesterday night's downpour. Macon hardly ever opened the windows. Or got visitors, for that matter. So it was to Macon's great surprise that Marian Ashcroft was striding across his front lawn with a determined look on her face. He came out to meet her, furrowing his eyebrows at the way her lip quivered.

"Marian?" He asked. "What is this about?" Marian stared at him for the longest time, shaking her head slowly.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she muttered to herself, a tremor in her voice. Macon started to panic, felt it building up in his chest. He wrapped his hands around her arms, and shook her.

"What?" He asked urgently. Marian stared at him, and shook her head.

"She's dead." Names instantly ran through Macon's head. Arelia, Leah, Delphine, Ridley, Reece, Emmaline, Ryan, Lena, Jane…

"Who?' He said quietly, dreading the answer. Tears slipped down Marian's cheeks.

"It was Sarafine's fault!" She cried. "She made the car crash, it rammed into a tree. They say she died on impact, that she felt no pain. Amma says Ethan and Mitchell are heartbroken…" Macon didn't hear the vain reassurances. His hands dropped to his side as he stared blankly at the grass behind Marian. No. No, it couldn't be true!

"It's not true," he whispered to himself. "Tell me it's not true!" He begged her. Marian stared at him sadly.

"It's true." All of the oxygen left Macon's body. He gasped for breath, feeling his legs grow weak. Marian put a hand on his arm. "I'm so sorry. She loved you Macon, she really did." He nodded listlessly.

"Please," he said hoarsely. "Go." Marian nodded, and left. Macon stumbled over back to Ravenwood. He barely managed to close the door before collapsing on his hands and knees, feeling his chest constrict, taking in gulping, shallow breaths. _Control yourself Macon! _He told himself. But he couldn't seem to get a grip on himself. He steadied himself by putting a hand on the wall, and came shakily to his feet. He went into his study, and collapsed in a chair. Macon saw the letter that Jane had passed to him, staring blatantly at his face. _Lots of love, Lila Jane. _His head slammed into his hands, his elbows into the desk as he shook uncontrollably, body racked with dry sobs, with grief that couldn't come out, since he had no tears to shed. Macon tried desperately to regain control over himself. The name replayed in his head like a broken record. Jane. Jane. Jane. Jane. She was dead, gone, never to walk through his life anymore. After an intolerable amount of time, Macon finally managed to steady his breathing. He only had one mission now. Lena would become Light, and kill Sarafine once and for all. Even if it meant Macon would die. At least he would be reunited with Lila Jane again.


End file.
